The present invention relates to an improved dual compartment powder cartridge and to a machine and method for fabricating said cartridge.
By way of background, dual compartment powder cartridges were previously known. These cartridges were made by folding a blank over on itself, fusing the mating edges, and thereafter fusing the superimposed sections to provide a seam extending centrally thereof. This structure required two fused seams, each being fused from a double thickness of material. In addition, the seam at the outer edge of the cartridge reduced the capacity of one of the compartments when the center seam was located in the exact center of the cartridge.